Aquí quedarse
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando ese dolor te demuestra que no puedes hacer nada, más que entregarte a él y rogarle que todo pase pronto, que toda tu agonía termine? ¿Como decirle a la persona que amas que no sabes cuanto tiempo más vas a vivir?.. dime Fuji [FujiTEzu]
1. Quiero quedarme

**Aquí quedarse, para siempre, en este mundo, _contigo._**

_**El mundo está girando constantemente**_

_**Haciéndose tocar por la luz del sol y la luna constantemente… **_

_**Siempre cambia en algo nuevo**_

_**Pero lo único que no cambia… es mi carencia de poder…** _

_¿Dónde estás, mi hermosa razón para vivir?_

_¿Qué hacer cuando la única razón que tenías para vivir, desaparece por completo? _

_¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta de que el simple hecho de vivir ya te da lo mismo? _

_Que cada cosa que pasa por tu alrededor, carece de importancia para ti._

_Que incluso la persona que amaste con toda el alma, ahora carece de importancia._

_Aunque esa mentira te lo dices con el único objetivo de convencerte. _

_Creyendo aquella mentira, para que cuando te vayas te resulte menos doloroso el hecho de dejarlo. _

No me di cuenta cuando realmente aparecieron esas marcas en mi cuerpo, al decir verdad no me di cuenta el momento que me empecé a sentir realmente mal. Ignorando todo lo que por dentro de mi cuerpo ocurría, yo seguía viviendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tezuka? – miré hacia la persona que me hacía aquella pregunta.

- Nada… - respondí como siempre cortante. No quería dar indicios, pero para ser sinceros en ese momento ni yo sabía lo que me pasaba.

- Te noto un poco pálido. – comentó mi compañero.

- De verdad no es nada Fuji – respondí no queriendo darle importancia a lo que en ese momento sucedía.

Después me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el resto de mis compañeros del club de tenis y dando órdenes les dije.

- La práctica acabó, cuídense de las lesiones, eso es todo

Todos hicieron caso a mis órdenes, se dirigieron a los camarines mientras yo me mantenía en pie. En ese momento fue _la primera vez que lo noté_.

Como de la nada, la vista se me nublo, seguido por un gran dolor de cabeza, sentía como mil agujas salían por mi cuerpo.

Intentando mantener el equilibro me apoyé en una de las bancas.

_¿Qué me pasa? _

Lentamente sentí como el dolor desaparecía. Una vez ya repuesto me dirigí hacia los camarines.

No supe cuanto tiempo me demoré en recuperarme, pero al juzgar por el vacío del lugar, supuse que había sido bastante tiempo.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Camino a esta me encontré con Fuji quien me había estado esperando a las afueras del colegio, en sus ojos se notaba algo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté como si no sucediera nada.

- Te estaba esperando, me preguntaba si te gustaría que camináramos juntos

- Esta bien – respondí actuando de manera natural.

Hacía un tiempo que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Fuji y lo que él sentía por mí. De alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca me he dado el valor para decírselo.

Siempre cuando nos quedábamos solos, ya sea en el colegio o en el camarín del club, nos quedábamos en silencio, esperando que uno de los dos de algún indicio de algo.

Yo siempre descubría sus intereses, la manera en como me miraba, en cuanto se preocupaba por mi e incluso cuando me miraba de esa manera tan sensual y a la vez peligrosa.

Lo sabía todo, pero entonces _¿Por qué nunca le he dicho nada¿Por qué cada ves que nos quedamos solo siempre esquivo sus palabras? _

_Es miedo… _

Si, miedo a muchas cosas.

Desde un principio una relación como la de nosotros no está permitida, ante los ojos de la sociedad sería muy difícil estar a su lado. Pero la verdad era otra la razón del miedo, ya no se demoraría en llegar.

Llegamos hasta la estación del bus. Gracias al cielo teníamos que tomar buses diferentes, ya que nuestras casas no se encontraban cerca.

Sin especular gesto alguno, me despedí de él, pero antes de emprender mi camino me preguntó.

- Tezuka¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde después de clases?

Me si la vuelta al escuchar su pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos me di cuenta de que no podía mentirle.

- No¿Por qué? – le pregunté

- ¿Saldrías conmigo? – así de simple, sin más rodeos me lo preguntó.

Quería tener una cita conmigo, al igual que yo con él, la verdad es que quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero me daba miedo.

Mirándolo fijamente me decidí y acepté

- Esta bien – respondí

- ¿De verdad? – vi como sus ojos brillaron, la expresión de su cara había cambado por completo, ahora brillaba como la cara de un niño a la cual le habían regalado un dulce.

- Nos vemos mañana – me despedí.

**_Y la vida continúa sin mostrarnos los que nos tiene preparado._**

**_Ya sea bueno o malo, tenemos que seguir viviéndolo, tenemos que ser fuerte para aguantar todo._**

_**Es como un castigo que tenemos que cumplir. Un castigo hermoso o un castigo completamente doloroso.**_

**_Y así fue como mi odio hacia la vida se vio incrementado cada día que pasaba,_**

_**Cada día que esta enfermada avanzaba.**_

Llegué a la casa, un dolor de cabeza continuaba apoderado de mi cabeza, a veces era más fuerte, pero se mantenía todo el tiempo.

Ignorándolo por completo, continué con mis tareas.

_**Fue allí cuando noté que ya lo mío no era más que un simple dolor de cabeza. **_

Apoyado en mi escritorio mientras la luz de este alumbraba mis cuadernos, en un pequeño instante cuando me encontraba escribiendo me di cuenta de que mi vista se nublaba.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de que este malestar se fuera, pero al abrirlos fue peor.

Ahora mi mano temblaba, no podía sostener el lápiz.

Dejándolo sobre el libro de matemáticas, puse una de mis manos en la nuca moviendo esta de forma circular.

- Debo estar cansado – me mentí

Me levanté para darme una ducha antes de dormir.

Dirigiéndome hacia el baño continuaba mi malestar, en algunos momentos la vista se normalizaba en otro no. El dolor constante de cabeza me traía cansado.

Comencé a desvestirme para darme cuenta de la verdad.

Al retirar mi camisa pude apreciar una mancha en mi pecho.

Esta era roja, como si me hubieran golpeado, como si fuera un moretón.

Como si el darme cuenta de ella hubiera activado aquel dolor infernal en todo mi cuerpo.

Era tan fuerte que proferí un ligero gemido de dolor. Apoyando mi mano en aquella mancha me arrodille en el piso.

Al parecer mi madre me había escuchado por lo cual se acercó a la puerta y me preguntó.

- Kuminitsu¿te encuentras bien?

- Hai (si)… - mentí nuevamente intentando ponerme de pie. – no ha pasado nada, Oka-san

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas.

- Arigato.

Escuché los pasos de mi madre alejarse, mientras yo me adentraba a la ducha.

_**Y es acá cuando pienso que el hecho de estar vivo es algunas veces una tortura, **_

_**Tratando siempre de buscar una razón para seguir vivo**_

_**Y de repente darte cuenta que por más que llegue una, existe algo que te lo arrebata por completo. **_

- _Mañana iré al medico_ – me dije a mi mismo mientras observaba aquella mancha roja. Pero en ese mismo instante me acordé.

- Fuji – pronuncié su nombre al acordarme de que mañana tenía una cita con él.

Pensé en llamarlo para posponerla, pero no quise, no quería, quería verlo, quería decirle lo que sentía, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, tenía que decírselo.

Lo había decidido una ves que se lo digiera, iría al doctor.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba hacer…

_**Pero nuevamente el destino me jugó una mala jugada. **_

_**Un nuevo día y para mí era el comienzo de lo que nosotros llamamos "agonía" **_

_**Uno se conoce mejor que nadie y es por eso que nosotros somos los primeros en saber cuando las cosas no andan bien con uno mismo. **_

Ese día aparentaba ser el Tezuka Kunimitsu de siempre, el muchacho perfecto en todas las materias, el capitán del equipo del Seigaku, el compañero de clases responsable.

Pero solo yo sabía que todo aquello era una mentira, creada por mi mismo, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Las clases habían terminado, no sabía porque pero estaba ansioso.

A lo mejor el hecho de que hoy le declararía el amor que sentía por aquella persona me devolvía las esperanzas de vivir nuevamente.

Como tenía que conversar con la entrenadora del equipo, le dije que se adelantara y me esperara en aquel parque que quedaba cerca del colegio.

Haciéndome caso, me espero en ese lugar.

Fuji ignoraba por completo que ese día, se quedaría esperando a una persona que nunca llegaría a aquella cita.

Terminando de hablar con la entrenadora, me dirigí hacia el lugar indicado, en mi mente pensaba las palabras correctas que utilizaría, pero algo me impidió concretar todo aquello que planeaba.

_**Algunas veces la vida de la gente desaparece de repente. **_

**_No estoy seguro de porque._**

_**A veces todos los restos son una mancha de sangre que sólo puedo ver, con un sentimiento vago que se parece el dolor **_

De golpe sentí como mi vista nuevamente se nublaba, y aquella mancha que se encontraba en mi pecho había extendido su dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Era una sensación de mil agujas saliendo por todo mi cuerpo, desde lo más profundo de este, traspasando mis músculos, logrando romper mi piel.

El dolor en mi corazón era horrendo, agarré mi pecho con mi mano derecha presionándola fuertemente sobre mí, mientras que con la otra me apoyaba en la pared, no lograba distinguir nada, mi visión era borrosa, y mi cabeza gritaba de dolor.

Caí de rodillas, involuntariamente.

_Párate, tienes que ir a donde se encuentra él, te está esperando, ponte de pie. _

Me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez, pero mi cuerpo no hacía caso a mis ordenes, de repente un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos junto con un grito desesperando antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

_Perdóname… Fuji. _

_**No importa que tan fuerte seamos, al fin y al cabo no podemos proteger a nadie. **_

**_Cuando pienso en esto, no puedo evitar sentirme impotente. _**

_**Si el destino es una rueda entonces somos la arena que es aplastada entre los dientes.**_

* * *

Bueno he aquí otra más de mis creaciones, hace tiempo quería escribir algo, pero como que ando media escasa de inspiración, espero que con esto me vuelva nuevamente jjejejee.

Bueno explicaré el contenido de este fic. No va a ser tan largo ya que la tematica no da para eso, pero si alenos mostraré los sentimientos tanto de Fuji como de Tezuka.

ahora quise que tezuka fuera el que se enfermara, ya que por más que leo fic de estos dos, es el pobre de fuji quien siempre termina enfermito o se muere ajajaja.

Weno espero que la idea sea aceptada y me digan que opinan de esto, si quieren puedo continuarlo tanto como ustedes lo pidan.

muchas gracias de ante mano. humildemente la autora.

Akatsuki Kou. _**  
**_


	2. Agonía

_**Agonía tras una sonrisa**_

_No recuerdo exactamente como pasó _

_Ni en que momento de mi vida fue cuando toda mi relación con el ya había terminado…_

_De hecho nunca tuve una…_

_Por más que esa fuera mi deseo_

_Por más que añoraba tenerlo a mi lado_

_Nunca pude decirle que lo quería…._

_Ya que… no alcancé a llegar al lugar en donde él me estaba esperando_

**(Dos días después de aquel incidente) **

- ¡¡Tezuka!! – fue el grito que escuché de uno de mis compañeros de tenis

- Que alegría que hayas vuelto¿porqué faltaste ayer? – preguntó el vice-capitán del equipo del Seigaku.

- ¿Cómo estás Oishi? – saludé, intentando desviar el tema

- Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Qué sucedió Tezuka? Es raro que alguien como tu haya faltado dos días seguidos a clases¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Oishi como siempre con su rol de madre del Seigaku, un excelente amigo, siempre que tenía problemas sabía que podía confiar en él, podía dejarle encargado al equipo, sabía que no me fallaría. Pero entonces¿Cómo decirle que mi estadía en el equipo ya no iba a ser posible?. Mirándole fijamente le respondí

- Si, estoy bien, solo me encontraba un poco resfriado, por lo cual tomé un descanso.

- ¿Resfriado?, entonces deberías descansar por más tiempo – acotó preocupado

- No es nada grave – mentí - ¿Cómo van las practicas con el resto del equipo? – traté de desviar el tema.

- Según inui todos están en plena forma, creemos que si seguimos así no tendremos problemas con los futuros partidos que tengamos. – respondió Oishi

- Ya veo, pero aún así, no debemos descuidarnos, tenemos que seguir el mismo ritmo y mejorarlo – agregué.

Todo se encontraba tal cual, al parecer mi ausencia se había hecho notar pero no había causado problema alguno. Todos practicaban como siempre. La Golden Pair siempre tan sincronizada como siempre, Ryoma seguían tan bien como los demás, Inui continuaba con sus datos, mientras que Momoshiro y Kaido seguían sus peleas como siempre al igual que la reacción de Kawamura al tomar una raqueta.

Me mantuve mirando a todos mis compañeros por un par de minutos, al ver lo felices que eran jugando y practicando, me hizo recordar lo feliz que era yo tambien.

El hecho de pegarle con la raqueta a la pelota, era un sentimiento irremplazable. Me acordaba cuando era pequeño, tan pequeño que la raqueta llegaba a ser más grande que yo.

Desde ese entonces supe que había nacido para el tenis…

Poco a poco fue desarrollando mis tecnicas, hasta que fui escogido como uno de los mejores jugadores, hasta llegar a convertirme en capitán de este maravilloso equipo.

Apreté mis puños al momento de sentir que la pena invadía mi alma.

Gracias a dios apareció él para aliviarla o mejor dicho para empeorarla.

Lejos de mí, jugando un partido con uno de sus compañeros, se encontraba Fuji.

En una de las canchas, allí estaba prestando atención al partido.

_- Tal parecía que no me vió_ – pensé desilusionado pero después me dije – _No, mejor así, después de todo, ya no puedo estar a su lado. _

La práctica continuó tranquilamente, yo me dirigí hacia la oficina de la entrenadora para indicarle todo lo que había sucedido. No sabía si decirle toda la verdad de golpe

_**El alma del ser humano es como un contenedor de sentimientos…**_

_**Cada vez nos vamos llenando más y más…**_

_**Tanto de buenos como malos…**_

_**Siempre se van montando uno arriba de otros,**_

_**Con la diferencia que los buenos sentimientos son como vencina para tu alma mientras que los malos, se siguen acumulando…**_

_**mientras que las mentiras…. Se siguen acumulando…**_

No pude hacerlo, no pude decirle a Ryuzaki-sensei que era lo que sucedía conmigo, pero al percibir su mirada, me pude fijar de que ella ya tenía una idea fija de que algo no estaba bien conmigo. Aún así, no me presionó, al contrario me recomendó que descansara el tiempo que estimara necesario, que ella lo comprendería y que no me preocupara.

Salí con un peso menos de aquella oficina, pero todavía me faltaba uno, el principal. Mi razón por la cual volví al colegio, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Fuji Syuusuke.

Pero de eso no tenía que preocuparme, porque el destino lo pondría en frente de mí en ese momento.

Giré en una de las esquinas del colegio, justo antes de llegar a los bebederos de agua que se encontraban cerca de las canchas de tenis.

Allí estaba con su mirada fija en mí, como si estuviera esperándome, al igual que aquel día en que no pude llegar.

Frente a frente allí nos encontramos, parados, mirándonos el uno al otro sin gesticular ninguna palabra. Entonces fui yo quien empezó.

- Fuji…

_¿Qué debo hacer? _

Me pregunté, quería contarle todo de una buena vez, iba a decirle lo que pasó ese día pero después me acordé que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

_**(Flash Back)**_

- _Perdóname Fuji_ – fue lo ultimo que recuerdo haber dicho en ese momento antes de desmayarme.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve así, lo único que sé es que después desperté en una habitación que no era la mía, sino más bien la de un hospital.

Me encontraba recostado, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno en el centro de mi cara. Se sentía muy bien.

El dolor de cabeza había cesado pero no la de mi cuerpo completo.

Tal paría que no me había lastimado mayormente.

Intenté sacarme la mascarilla pero al momento de hacerlo entré un señor de bata blanca. A simple vista, era el pude distinguir que era el doctor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó

- Ya me siento mucho mejor – dije intentando sentarme en la camilla.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas, deberás descansar durante esta noche. – me dijo

- Disculpe, muchas gracias por su preocupación, pero de verdad ya me siento mejor. – insistí

- Si ya lo sé, pero aunque ahora te sientas mejor, probablemente no alcances ni llegar a la puerta de este hospital.

- ¿A que se refiere? – le pregunté, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

- Muchacho¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kuminitsu… Tezuka Kunimitsu – dije dudosamente.

- Muy bien, Tezuka-kun. ¿Es la primera vez que te desmayas de esta forma?

- Si, al decir verdad es la primera vez que me pasa esto. – contesté haciendo memoria

- ¿Tus dolores de cabeza son muy frecuentes?

- Algunas veces disminuye el dolor, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo está presente – contesté viendo como el doctor rellenaba algo parecido a un formulario, de acuerdo a mis síntomas, después agregué – pero debe ser por el stress del estudio, y las actividades que tengo. Con un bueno descanso se me pasará.

- Ya veo¿te ha dolido el cuerpo? – preguntó nuevamente, como si mi respuesta anterior no tuviera importancia.

- ¿A que se refiere? – le pregunté

- Un dolor similar al de mil agujas atravesándote por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que pierdas el equilibrio mientras te aprisiona el pecho. – me explicó

- Eso fue lo que sentí antes de desmayarme – respondí.

Pude ver como en la cara del doctor se desanimó por completo, como si todas sus dudas fueran correctas, algo muy malo estaba pasando y no sabía como decírmelo.

- Tezuka, déjame ver tu pecho.

- Doctor, dígame ¿Qué sucede?

El doctor dejó su carpeta de lado y mirándome tristemente me explicó lo que sucedía con mi cuerpo.

- Tezuka-kun, tienes una enfermedad que hasta el día de hoy no sabemos cual es la razón por la que apareció. Eres el sexto caso, y todavía no hemos encontrado algún remedio que sirva para eliminar el virus.

Como mayor logro que hemos obtenido ahora es calmar el dolor y retardar un poco la evolución, pero eso no significa que el virus haya sido eliminado.

Continuará evolucionando hasta….

- Quitarme la vida – dije mirandolo fijamente en son de pregunta - ¿verdad doctor?

- De todas formas, te haremos más exámenes durante la noche, es por eso que necesito que te quedes, necesitamos el numero de tu casa para contactar con tus padres, ellos deben saber esto.

- Hai – dije con la mirada perdida.

_Al fin y al cabo era verdad, no era tan tonto como pensaba. _

_Después de todo, uno conoce mejor que nadie su cuerpo y sabe a la perfección cuando algo anda mal. _

_**(Fin flash back)**_

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ese día? – me preguntó sin rodeos. Sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento, ese día estuve muy ocupado, lo olvidé por completo – mentí. Nuevamente mentí, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser el papel del gran mentiroso.

- Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo. – me dijo. En sus palabras notaba rabia, decepción.

- Si, lo siento – dije cortante y a la vez fríamente girando sobre mis talones y dandole la espalda le dije

- Nos veremos – me despedí.

- ¿Es que acaso ya no te importo? – me preguntó. Giré un poco mi cabeza, lo necesario para verlo, sus ojos se encontraban escondidos entre sus cabellos, mientras apretaba sus puños.

- De verdad, Tezuka dime¿acaso no significo absolutamente nada para ti? – me miró a los ojos

Conversando mi postura inquebrantable le dije:

- No se de que estás hablando. – giré nuevamente mi cabeza y comencé a caminar.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – corrió hacia mi y girándome bruscamente me gritó - ¡¿es que acaso nunca sentiste nada por mí?!

Sin gesto alguno le respondí.

- No entiendo hacia donde quieres llegar Fuji, desde un principio nosotros hemos sido compañeros de Tenis, solamente eso, y nada más que eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera visto un espíritu se quedó perplejo. Fríamente le quité su mano de mi camisa y dándole la espalda le dije:

- Si acepté ese día para salir contigo, era porque quería saber quien era tu verdadero yo, pero la oportunidad no se dio. Así que es mejor continuar.

- Mientes…

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté al ver como sonreía.

- Eres un mentiroso, Tezuka… se que te pasa algo malo. Se que últimamente no te has sentido bien¿Por qué no me lo dices Tezuka?

- ¿De que estás hablando? – le pregunté incrédulo

- Puedo ver a través de esa muralla fría, puedo ver tu sufrimiento. Por favor, Tezuka, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nunca pensé que a los resfriados se les diera tanta importancia – dije sarcásticamente

- Lo siento Fuji debo irme se me está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cosas más importantes que yo? - me preguntó

- Cualquiera cosa siempre ha sido más importante que tú.

Suficiente dolor, nunca pude pensar que de mi boca saliera tal frase, pero eso se debía a que sentía completamente lo contrario.

Como añoraba abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar en su hombro explicándole entre lagrimas, el miedo que sentía.

El miedo que sentía al saber que me iba a morir.

Explicarle que me daba pánico perderlo.

Que me daba pánico desaparecer de este mundo y dejar de lado todos mis sueños.

El pánico que me daba al saber que poco a poco mi cuerpo dejaría de funcionar, postrándome en una cama, incapaz de moverme a voluntad incapaz de siquiera poder darle un beso.

Salí caminando lentamente, para después echarme correr hasta perderme por los caminos de la cuidad.

Querías escapar, correr muy lejos y escapar de mi destino.

Odiaba al destino, odiaba a todos, pero más me odiaba a mi mismo, ya que por más que quisiera decirle la verdad a todos, seguía mintiendo.

Y lo que era peor, hasta yo me estaba creyendo mis propias mentiras.

_**El alma del ser humano es como un contenedor de emociones… **_

_**Lastima que este contenedor no es de fondo ilimitado**_

_**Tiene un tope**_

_**Y este se llena, cuando nos guardamos todas las cosas que nos molestan, que nos hieren. **_

_**Es por eso que de ves en cuando debemos llorar**_

_**Para vaciar ese contenedor… **_

_**Ya que si no lo hacemos, este se seguirá llenando hasta llegar a su limite**_

_**Y cuando lo hace, no siempre es de buena manera… **_

_**No al menos conmigo… **_

**_Tezuka_.**

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.ya que hubieron algunas personitas que me matarían si lo dejaba de lado, jojojoj pero de tods formas me sentí alagada cuando me llegaron esos reviews. **

**Muchas gracias a mis leectoras fieles y a aquells que han empezado a leerme recien :)**

**espero que les guste este cap. el siguiente será la visión de Fuji sobre está situacion. espero que ya vayan guardando el rollo de confort pk las lagrimas que van a derramar van a ser muchas jajajaj.(bueno es bromita) **

**Muchas gracias por todo :) **

**humildemente **

**Akatsuki Kou  
**


	3. Desesperación y Rabia

_**Rabia**_

_**Difícil es saber lo que pasa por tu mente.**_

_**Difícil es saber que es lo que pasa por tu corazón, **_

_**Tus sentimientos al igual que tus pensamientos.**_

Muchas veces he intentado acercarme a ti, pero aún así, has puesto una barrera contra mí, que me es difícil romper.

Y es que ¿Cómo hacerte entender todo lo que siento por ti?

Pensaba que lo sabías, pensaba que ya después de todas esas miradas ocultas que nos dábamos en el colegio, podrías haber descifrado todo el cariño y amor que he sentido por ti durante estos tres años.

- Neeeee Fujiko-chan¿Qué estás mirando? – el abrazo de Eiji fue lo próximo que sentí en mi espalda.

- Eiji, eres tú – respondí sonriéndole como siempre

- Ahhhh moooouuu…. ¿todavía no se lo dices? – me preguntó un poco enfadado.

- ¿Decirle¿a quien? – pregunté dudoso.

- A Tezuka¡¿todavía no se lo dices¡?

- Pero Eiji¿de que cosas estas hablando? – le pregunté riéndome algo nervioso – yo no tengo nada que decirle a Tezuka.

- Ahhhh mouuuuuuuuuu, ya es suficiente Fuji, has estado así por durante tres años¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así? Debes recordar que este es el ultimo año que nos queda, probablemente esta será tu ultima oportunidad de decirle las cosas, quizás el próximo año no lo vuelvas a ver.

_¿Ultimo año? _

Es verdad, Eiji tenía razón probablemente este iba a ser mi ultimo año a su lado, siendo compañeros de tenis, ya que para l próximo probablemente me iría a la universidad y nos separaríamos, después de todos nuestros intereses siempre han sido diferentes, por lo cual tomaríamos diferentes opciones de vida.

Pensando en el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía caminé hasta llegar a su lado. Al llegar a su lado, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tezuka? – le pregunté, este me miró y como si nada me respondió.

- Nada

- Te noto un poco pálido. – le pregunté nuevamente.

- De verdad no es nada Fuji – me respondió como siempre lo ha hecho, manteniendo su estilo frío.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás integrantes del equipo y comenzó a dar sus órdenes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- La práctica acabó, cuídense de las lesiones, eso es todo

Vi como todos les hacían caso y se iba, el también emprendió marcha hacia el mismo lugar que el resto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, aunque el siempre me trató de esa manera en publico, yo no me quejaba.

Es que lo conozco tan bien, sé que por su boca salen pocas palabras, pero con sus miradas lo dice todo.

El sabe que conmigo no necesita hablar, basta que me mire, y ya se lo que piensa, lo que quiere y lo que desea.

Pero ahora, era distinto. Es como si evitara mirarme, siento que evita estar a mi lado, como que está ocultando algo, y sabe que si me acerco demasiado pueda llegar a descubrirlo.

Mi preocupación era tan grande que decidí esperarlo en las afueras del colegio. Quería saber a toda costa lo que sucedía y además quería buscar alguna forma de acercarme a él y decirle lo que sentía, este era el momento indicado, si no lo hacía ahora, tendría que cargar con el remordimiento de que durante tanto tiempo lo tuve a mi lado y no fui capaz de decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó normalmente.

- Te estaba esperando, me preguntaba si te gustaría que camináramos juntos - pregunté tímidamente

- Esta bien – aceptó mi invitación

Durante todo el camino, pude observar que se encontraba distante de mí, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, estaba más frío de lo normal. No podía predecir sus movimientos, no podía saber nada de lo que pensaba, era como si de la noche a la mañana me hubieran cambiado al Tezuka Kunimitsu que siempre solía tener a mi lado.

Respirando profundo me armé de valor para invitarlo a salir, ignoraba por completo cual sería su respuesta.

- Tezuka¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde después de clases?

Ante mi pregunta se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, debo reconocer que me puse algo nervioso. Fue en ese momento cuando me contestó.

- No¿Por qué? –

- ¿Saldrías conmigo? – sin mayores rodeos le pregunté

Esta dispuesto a aceptar una negativa como respuesta, pero lo que respondió me sorprendió aún más.

- Esta bien

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté incrédulo.

Estaba sorprendido, después de todo su comportamiento extraño había aceptado salir conmigo. Que felicidad. Al fin me estaba dando una oportunidad para salir con él, esta vez le iba a decir todo lo que siento, pensé en muchas cosas mientras me alegraba.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió

- Hasta mañana que descanses, Tezuka – me despedí.

Más que feliz llegué a mi casa, todos se sorprendían de mi conducta, mi hermano y mi hermana pensaban que estaba enfermo. Si a lo mejor lo estoy, si, enfermo, pero de amor.

Esa noche me costó mucho quedarme dormido, pensaba mil unas formas de decirle todo lo que sentía. Eran las 3:00 a.m y aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

_¿Qué estará haciendo? _

_¿Estará durmiendo? _

Muchas preguntas me hacía mientras pensaba en él.

No recuerdo en que momento mis ojos se cansaron y después de tanto pensar concilié el sueño y logré descansar.

Al otro día me levanté temprano, estaba muy ansioso, por su puesto mis hermanos todavía se preocupaban por mí. Incluso mi hermana mayor sugirió que no fuera al colegio, porque podría tratarse de algo grave, pero yo simplemente me reí.

Estaba claro de que ellos no sospechaban lo que me ocurría, ni tampoco sabían la razón por la cual estaba tan feliz.

Claro que esa felicidad, no me duraría para siempre…

Las clases se me hacían eternas, después de cada receso salía en busca de tezuka para ver si lo encontraba por algún lado, cosa que no sucedió.

Pensé que a lo mejor estaba muy ocupado, y era por esa la razón que no lo encontraba.

Hasta que al fin terminaron las clases, con prisa me adelanté a esperarlo, al ver su reacción, una muy mala impresión me volvió a dar.

Espérame en el parque que se encuentra cerca de aquí. te alcanzaré enseguida – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos del colegio.

Y esa fue la ultima frase que me dijo… eso fue lo ultimo que supe de él.

Me fui hacia donde me indicó, allí me senté en los columpios, esperándolo.

La hora pasaba y él no llegaba y yo seguía como siempre esperándolo.

A medida que observaba la gente que pasa me daba cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

_**¿Qué estará haciendo¿Por qué se demora tanto? **_

Y el tiempo seguía corriendo y yo seguía esperando, miré hacia el cielo, y vi el atardecer, absolutamente solo.

**_Que lindo, me esperaba ver el atardecer contigo tezuka… _**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y yo seguía esperándolo… por un lado sabía que era imposible que llegara, pero por otro todavía guardaba las esperanzas de que apareciera por la entrada del parque, disculpándose por su exceso de demora.

Pero era imposible, el cielo estaba oscuro y ya se percibían las primeras estrellas salir.

_**Al final no viniste, Tezuka… **_

_**Nani… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Que tonto soy, de seguro le surgió algo inesperado y no alcanzó a avisarme… **_

Estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera me llamó al móvil para avisarme de que no llegaría.

Sonriendo me fue a la casa, pero lo hacía para no demostrar el gran dolor que sentía, lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y tenderme en mi cama.

Esperar que el sueño y el cansancio me vencieran para así no pensar en él. Pero pedir eso ya era mucho.

Llorando me quedé dormido, al día siguiente me desperté mucho antes de que el despertador sonara.

¿siempre pasa eso? Cuando uno tiene demasiada pena, se despierta más temprano de lo normal.

Hice mi rutina como siempre, me levanté, me bañe, tomé desayuno y partí al colegio.

Por un lado no quería ir, no quería verlo, pero por el otro si quería, quería saber que era lo que había sucedido, ya que me había dejado en parte preocupado su ausencia.

La sorpresa cuando tocó el primer receso. Tezuka no había ido al colegio.

Lo intenté llamar al móvil, pero estaba apagado.

A la salida de clases, fue hasta su casa pero no había nadie.

Y así transcurrieron dos días seguidos, sin saber prácticamente nada de él.

Ryuzaki-sensei dijo algo de que estaba descansando debido a un resfriado, pero no se porqué, no le creí.

Hasta que llegó. Después de dos días ausente, su presencia se hizo notar en las canchas, allí se encontraba conversando con Oishi.

Me abstuve de acercarme a él, prefería calmarme antes de preguntarle lo que había sucedido ese día, así que pensé mejor en buscarlo en otro momento.

Y ese momento se hizo presente. Justo cuando terminó la practica, me topé con él.

Sin más rodeos le pregunté

¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ese día? –

- Lo siento, ese día estuve muy ocupado, lo olvidé por completo – esa fue su respuesta. A lo que me hizo pensar.

_**¿Te desapareciste dos días seguidos y después me dices que estuviste muy ocupado? **_

- Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo. – le dije aguantándome la rabia y la decepción.

- Si, lo siento, bueno, nos vemos – se despidió sin darme crédito alguno, como si no le importara. Apretando mis puños y tratando de aguantar las ganas de golpearlo le pregunté

- ¿Es que acaso ya no te importo? De verdad, Tezuka dime¿acaso no significo absolutamente nada para ti? – lo miré a los ojos tratando de obtener una respuesta, pero lo unico que vi fue una postura firme y su respuesta fría.

- No se de que estás hablando. – al responderme me dio la espalda y se fue.

_**Debes estar bromeando¿piensas que me quedaré tranquilo con una respuesta así? **_

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! – corrí hacia él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa le grité

Sin gesto alguno me respondió

- No entiendo hacia donde quieres llegar Fuji, desde un principio nosotros hemos sido compañeros de Tenis, solamente eso, y nada más que eso.

**_¿Solo compañeros de tenis? Pero que diablos… debes de estar bromeando… mentira, como puede ser que seas tan frío. Pero las palabras hirientes no se detuvieron allí, continuaron. _**

- Si acepté ese día para salir contigo, era porque quería saber quien era tu verdadero yo, pero la oportunidad no se dio. Así que es mejor continuar.

No, no lo podía creer, después de todas esas miradas, después de todo, no, hay algo aquí que no te deja ser como tú quieres ser.

- Mientes… - le dije

- ¿Qué?

- Eres un mentiroso, Tezuka… se que te pasa algo malo. Se que últimamente no te has sentido bien¿Por qué no me lo dices Tezuka?

- ¿De que estás hablando?

- Puedo ver a través de esa muralla fría, puedo ver tu sufrimiento. Por favor, Tezuka, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nunca pensé que a los resfriados se les diera tanta importancia – dijo sarcásticamente

- Lo siento Fuji debo irme se me está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cosas más importantes que yo? - le pregunté, pensaba que con esa pregunta lo pdría descubrir, pero no. Su respuesta fue la más horrible de todas.

- **_Cualquiera cosa siempre ha sido más importante que tú_**.

Esa frase quedó resonando en mi cabeza durante el resto del día.

Quedé en estado de shock. No sabía que decir, que hacer, no como actuar.

Después de decirme eso se fue como si nada, dejándome completamente solo.

Caminé perdido no se por cuantas horas. En mi mente no había espacio para nada más que aquella frase.

Es que era tanto el dolor que sentía que hasta estúpido me volví.

_**¿Por qué tezuka¿Por qué tan cerrado?, algo me ocultas, eso lo sé. **_

_**¿Por qué no me lo dices? Yo podría…. **_

Pero el destino me dio la razón…

Por uno de los callejones de la cuidad me lo encontré, tal parecía que le costaba caminar. Tenía una mano apretada en su pecho y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared.

_- ¿Está enfermo?_ – me pregunté

Inmediatamente corrí hacia él.

- ¡¡Tezuka!!

Al ver que yo me acercaba intentó alejarse de mí intentando caminar más rápido. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que lo alcancé rápidamente.

- Tezuka¿Qué te sucede?

- Déjame solo… - fue lo único que me dijo mientras continuaba caminando.

Ya me tenía arto, esa actitud egoísta, de no darle a conocer a nadie lo que sentía, de siempre parecer la persona perfecta que nunca le pasa nada. De siempre cargar con todo ese dolor él solo y no compartirlo con nadie. Me dolía¿es que acaso no confiaba en mí?

- Me tienes arto… - le dije con rabia

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó incrédulo

- Me tiene arto tu actitud – apreté los puños y le grité – como puede ser tan estúpido¿acaso tan poderoso es tu orgullo?

- Fuji… - intentó decirme algo pero yo no se lo permití ya que golpeando a la pared de impotencia le dije

- Dime¿acaso es tan útil ese orgullo de mierda que tienes¿De que te sirve fingir ser el ser perfecto¡Si con ese no haces feliz a nadie!!

- ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ES FÁCIL VIVIR ASÍ?! – su grito fue mayor que él mío.

Por primera vez veía lustración, dolor, desesperación en su rostro. Pero estos no me doblegaron solo me provocaron más rabia

- ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ES FÁCIL VIVIR SABIENDO QUE PROBABLEMENTE MAÑANA VOY A ESTAR MUERTO?!

Al escuchar nuevamente sus gritos pude ver como unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras apretaba su pecho con su puño.

- Pero entonces¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?! – le pregunté con rabia, en ese momento las lagrimas tambien corrienron por mis ojos.

- Porque… ¿Por qué no puedes…. confiar en mi?...

- Fuji…. - me miró sorpendido ya que parecía un niño de cinco años llorando en frente de él.

- Te adoro…. – le dije ocultando mi mirada entre mis cabellos – siempre he querido decirtelo, durante estos tres años… siempre he querido decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

- Pues yo no… - fue su respuesta fría. Levanté la vista para verlo y pude ver que me miraba fijamente pero sus lágrimas caían aún con más dolor. Fue en ese momento que le pregunté

- Entonces, si no me quieres ¿Por qué sigues llorando?

Caminé hacia él y parándome en frente le pregunté

- Dime tezuka… ¿de verdad no soy nadie importante para ti?

Su reacción me partió el alma.

Agarrándose el pecho, gimió de dolor y acurrucándose en mi pecho se puso a llorar diciendo

- Fuji… tengo miedo, no quiero morirme…. No se que hacer, esta enfermedad avanza cada día más y yo siento que me está matando de apoco… Fuji… dime ¿Qué hago?... yo no quiero moririme… no quiero alejarme de tu lado… no quiero….

El cielo compartió nuestro dolor y lloró por nosotros, bañándonos con sus lágrimas. Tanto Tezuka como yo permanecimos abrazados en el suelo, expresando nuestro sufrimiento.

_**Solo quiero que sepas Tezuka, **_

_**Incluso si fuera por un momento, no me quiero separar de ti **_

_**No quiero amar a nadie más que a ti **_

_**Por eso te prometo que estaré contigo en este momento y para siempre. **_

_**Incluso si fuera por u momento **_

_**No quiero olvidar nuestros sueños. **_

_**Aunque aparezcan más personas en mi vida, no me interesan, no las quiero, porque al único que quiero y siempre querré será a ti. **_

_**Siempre… **_

_**A ti…**_

* * *

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aki está el tercer capitulo de esta historia. **_

_**personalmente me costó escrbir el final, pk no paraba de llorar, es que me dió demasiada penita. (uyy yo y mis fics melodramaticos xDDDD pero weno soy sadica y a la ves masoquista) asike muchas gracias al todas las masoquistas que sufren conmigo leyendo mis historias jejejej. **_

_**mil gracias por sus reviews :) soy muy feliz con ellos, y si no los tuviera, yo creo que habría dejado de escribir hace tiempo.**_

_**humildemente, Akatsuki Kou ToT  
**_


	4. No hay nada más que dolor

**Advertencia: Lemon!!! y mucho sufrimiento. **

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro**

_**No hay nada más que dolor**_

**_(Tezuka)_**

_**El dolor existe, eso es algo que cada uno de nosotros lo sabe.**_

_**Lo tenemos claro, lo entendemos.**_

_**Ahora la pregunta es; ¿Para que existe¿con que propósito lo aceptamos?**_

_**Muchos ya lo saben. El dolor es como una alarma. Es una señal que nos da el cuerpo para avisarnos de que algo no está bien.**_

_**Entonces bajo a esa respuesta diríamos que el dolor es algo bueno, ya que gracias a esa alarma, podremos salvar nuestras vidas.**_

**_Pero…_**

_**¿Qué pasa si aquella alarma solo te muestra el tiempo de vida que te queda haciéndose cada vez más fuerte?**_

_**¿Qué hacer cuando ese dolor te demuestra que no puedes hacer nada, más que entregarte a él y rogarle que todo pase pronto, que toda tu agonía termine?**_

En eso me encontraba pensando cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con dos tasas de té caliente. Ante su presencia no pude evitar mirarlo, todavía sus cabellos seguían mojados, al igual que sus ojos se encontraban irritados. Me sentí culpable nuevamente, por mi egoísmo lastimé a la persona que más quería.

- Veo que mi camisa te quedó bien – me dijo al verme sentado en su cama. – traje un poco de té para abrigarnos¿sabes? hace mucho frío afuera

- Me imagino – fue lo único que contesté tomando la pequeña taza de té. Se sentía tan bien aquel calor, abrigaba mis manos entumecidas por el frío.

- Se que no es tan bueno como el que preparas tú, pero igual sirve para abrigarnos ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa a la cual correspondí con el mismo gesto.

- Ah¡Que raro! – dijo sorprendidamente

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunté

- ¡Sonreíste! – me contestó feliz.

¿Sonreí¿Yo sonreír? Eso era algo imposible, desde hace mucho tiempo que nada me hacía gesticular aquel gesto. Más de alguna ocasión lo había intentado pero siempre salía sin éxito. A de ser por él, el hecho de verlo tan feliz fue aquello que me hizo reaccionar así. Después de todo el había logrado hacer en mí muchas cosas, una de ellas era decirle la verdad.

La verdad…. De mi enfermedad.

- ¿Tezuka? – me llamó nuevamente sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

- Dime – le respondí

- El té, se te cayó. – al ver que la taza se encontraba en el cuelo rota y el liquido desparramado por toda la pieza le dije

- Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de…..

¡No me di cuenta! Ni siquiera sentí el momento en que la taza cayó, ni siquiera la sentí en mis manos. Realmente no sentía nada. Intenté agarrar un trozo de la taza pero me di cuenta de que mis dedos no se movían.

Mi mano¿Por qué no se mueve? Intenté moverla torpemente, pero aún así no se movió.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó nuevamente

- Nada… - respondo mintiendo de nuevo. Lo vuelvo a hacer, le vuelvo a mentir. Me vuelvo a guardar todo el dolor para mí solamente

- Será mejor que me vaya. – Respondo finalmente poniéndome de pie – muchas gracias por prestarme la ropa, mañana te la devolveré en el colegio.

Pero algo me impidió llegar a la puerta, su mano estaba fuertemente presionando la mía, en son de no dejarme ir.

- Fuji… - intenté decirle algo pero me detuvo acercándose a mi y diciéndome

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… - su mirada se ocultó entre sus cabellos – no vuelvas a mentirme.

Ya me conocía a la perfección, no pude esconderle mi dolor, puesto que él y sabía cual era. Lentamente giré para quedar en frente de él, la distancia era muy corta, a lo más serían unos 7 centímetros como mucho.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que pude decirle.

Levantó su rostro mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos, zafiros hermosos los cuales reflejaban un amor infinito hacia mí.

Sin poderme resistir permanecí mirándolo fijamente, hasta que sin darme cuenta, mi boca ya estaba unida con la de él.

Aunque mis ojos no pudieran ver ya que estos se encontraban cerrados, podía sentir la calidez tanto de su cuerpo como el del mío. Si al principio solo sentía sus labios ahora ya podía sentir como su lengua buscaba a la mía profundizando mucho más aquel tímido beso.

Lentamente su cuerpo se apegó más al mío, podía sentirlo demasiado cerca, tanto que el calor que hace algunos minutos atrás era fuerte, ahora se estaba volviendo sofocante.

Por más que me costara respirar, no me separaba de él. Aunque lo intenté, pero fue inútil ya que Fuji no me lo permitió debido a que sus manos se aferraron más fuerte a mi espalda.

Eso no quiere decir que las mías se quedaron quietas. Caso algo por instinto las mías comenzaron a recorrer su silueta. Entre temblores y caricias continué, hasta que un escalofrío bastante agradable y placentero recorrió mi cuerpo, al sentir que los labios de él me habían abandonado para depositarse esta vez en mi cuello.

Torpemente caímos en su cama, mi cuerpo era prisionero del suyo. Fuji continuó su trabajo sin detenerse mientras yo me limitaba a disfrutar.

Un botón, dos botones, tres… sin darme cuenta la camisa que me había prestado ahora ya estaba prácticamente abierta. Fue en ese entonces cuando me detuve.

- No… puedo – le dije deteniendo su mano que se dirigía a mi pantalón. Abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente, besándole su mano le dije.

- No puedo hacerlo contigo…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó - ¿tienes miedo de sentirte mal nuevamente?

- No, no es eso, es solo – titubeé un poco al decirlo – es solo que no se si mi enfermedad se puede contagiar de esta forma, o el un mal de mi cuerpo.

- Entonces ¿solo es eso? – me preguntó de manera descuidada, cosa que me molestó

- ¿Cómo que "solo es eso"? – Le reproché – ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que si tu estas enfermo puedes sufrir lo mismo que yo?

Entonces, no me importa – fue su respuesta tan seria y firme – si es así, entonces con mayor razón lo haré, de esta forma podré sufrir lo mismo que tú. – se acercó a mi pecho y abrazándome me dijo

Tu dolor es mi dolor, es por eso que ya no tienes que cargar con todo esto tu solo, yo estaré siempre para ti.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron gravadas en mi mente y en mi corazón y de un momento a otro toda clase de dudas que habitaban en mi ser, se disiparon por completo. Mirándolo fijamente, lo tomé por las muñecas y de un movimiento rápido, lo recosté en la cama permitiéndome a mí estar arriba de él.

Solo me limité a decirle

- Perdóname Fuji….

Mis labios buscaron los de él encontrándolos en seguida, luego de profundizar aquel beso acerqué mis caderas hacia las de él. Temblé al sentirlo cerca, me separé de sus labios para seguir mi camino por su cuello.

Un gemido de su parte me aclaró que mi trabajo estaba siendo realizado a la perfección, pero él no solo se limitó a disfrutar, simplemente con un rápido acto, se deshizo de mi camisa, dejó mi pecho al descubierto, se detuvo un momento al ver aquellas manchas provocadas por la enfermedad.

Pensé que le iba a dar miedo y se iba a detener, pero lo que había dicho, era verdad, se limitó a acariciarme con mucho más cuidado en aquellas zonas como si quisiera sanarme con aquellas caricias.

Aquel acto desató todo mi amor por él, ya no me importaba nada, lo amaba, a cada segundo, a cada instante, mientras arrancaba las prendas que entorpecían nuestro acto.

No hubo rincón de su cuerpo que no besara ni parte de él que mis manos no acariciaran.

Estábamos desnudos, completamente. Ya no había marcha atrás, aquel acto que habíamos empezado estaba a punto de consumarse, fue por eso que le pregunté por ultima vez.

- ¿Estás seguro? – su respuesta fue nuevamente la que me impresionó

- Nunca lo he estado más seguro en toda mi vida, ya que eres tú a quien yo quiero

Al escucharlo, no titubeé más y lentamente y algo tímido comencé a acariciar su sexo, hasta llegar al lugar donde me permitiría consumar mi amor con él.

Lentamente introduje uno de mis dedos, con tal delicadeza para no lastimarlo. Al instante pude sentir que su gemido fue mayor, preocupado le pregunté

- ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes… continua. – fue su respuesta, aquella que me permitió seguir

Luego de in momento, introduje el segundo, Fuji mordía sus labios inferiores mientras yo acariciaba lentamente su interior.

Después de un par de minutos masajeando aquella entrada me dijo

- Estoy listo Tezuka, hazlo…

Aquella aprobación era la que esperaba. Sin dudar más, lo besé lentamente introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, mientras que él habría sus piernas un poco más para permitirme la entrada en su ser.

Lentamente introduje mi sexo en su interior, al principio fue algo doloroso pero a la vez placentero.

La muestra de aquello eran las gotas de sudor que recorrían tanto mi cuerpo como el de él.

Comencé lentamente mi trabajo hasta introducirlo por completo, luego tímidamente le pregunté:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - me contestó sonrojado

Movió un poco sus caderas, lo necesario para activar mi trabajo, comencé a embestirlo lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello, dejando una marca, sus manos en mi espalda, sus uñas clavándose en piel, y sus gemidos, eran la prueba máxima de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba bien.

Por un momento mi mente se quedo en blanco, nuestra cordura y razón se fueron al demonio, solo estábamos los dos, desnudos, amándonos apasionadamente, cometiendo un acto repulsivo según la mirada de muchos, pero no nos importaba nada, después de todo el único testigo de aquello, eran las paredes de su habitación y las sabanas de su cama, quienes recibieron el liquido que salió del interior del fuji y del mió cuando llegamos al clímax máximo, escuchando un grito final de placer salir por su boca.

Después de eso, saliendo de él, lo abracé refugiándolo en mi pecho y besando su frente le dije.

_- Gracias Syuusuke…. _

**_(Syuusuke) _**

Aquel encuentro fue lo mejor del mundo, pude sentir por primera vez que Tezuka era sincero conmigo, aquella noche pudimos dormir placidamente sin miedos ni temores, solo existíamos nosotros dos…

Solo hasta el día siguiente.

Era sábado, y teníamos un partido amistoso con los del Fudomine, por primera vez llegamos juntos, me sentía realmente feliz, pero aquella felicidad se vio ocultada en mi tipica conducta. Solo mi mejor amigo y compañero de clase se percató de mi felicidad

- FUJIKO!!! – gritó con entusiasmo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello

- Eiji… Buenos días

- ¿Qué pasó Fujiko?, te veo más feliz como de costumbre. – comentó este de forma intrigante

- ¿Enserio¿Feliz? – le decía mientras miraba a otra persona

- Oohhh, ya veo, es Tezuka – contestó mi amigo

- ¿ahh?, ajajaa ¿de que hablas, Eiji? – le pregunté algo nervioso

- Nyaaaaaa, no te hagas, esa mirada toda boba que tienes cuando te hablan de él¡eso lo dice todo!

Eso era verdad, desde que había llegado al primer año, que el personaje Tezuka Kunimitsu se había tornado interesante para mí. De allí se fue desarrollando un interés más avanzado hacia él, hasta convertirlo en algo que jamás imaginé. Amor

Todavía no puedo creer que ahora estemos juntos, después de tanto tiempo me parece mentira. Siempre que lo miro parezco sumergirme en mis sueños y fantasías que todo mí alrededor pareciera desaparecer.

- Muy bien ahora comenzaremos por partidos - dijo la entrenadora.

- No bajen la guardia – fueron sus típicas palabras antes de comenzar a jugar.

Y es que todo marchaba tan bien, no había ningún problema, que se me había olvidado por unos instantes de lo que Tezuka y yo estábamos sufriendo.

Pero no todo es felicidad y mi tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que despues del respectivo descanso, escuché comentario que hubiera deseado escuchar.

- ¿Lo sabías? Dicen que el capitán del Seigaku tiene una enfermedad incurable

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, me contaron que es una enfermedad misteriosa, que va maltratando tu cuerpo de apoco

- Algo oí hablar a mi padre de eso.

- Que lastima, pero ¿no crees que es mejor así?

- ¿Qué¿acaso la enfermedad de él te alegra?

- No, pero, digo que si el ya no está sería mucho más fácil derrotar al Seigaku.

- De todas maneras es verdad, así ya no tendríamos problemas.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir semejantes cosas?! – grité de rabia. Aquellos muchachos que conversaban me miraron asustados.

Podía sentir como las mejillas me ardían por aquel comentario realizado. Los odiaba, eran la peor lacra que podía existir en el mundo. Tomé a uno por el cuello de la camiza y azotándolo contra la maquina de zumos le grité

- ¡No tienes idea de la gravedad de tus palabras, mocoso!

- Oye¿Qué demonios te pasa? Solo era un comentario, no tienes porque reaccionar así – me reprochó su compañero igual de apestoso que él

- De todas formas, es verdad – me dijo aquel miserable que tenía en mis manos – nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que él se esté **_muriendo de apoco_**.

Lo había dicho, aquella frase explotó mi ira. Levantando mi puño le dije

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más!

Iba a golpearlo, estaba decidido no me importaba si me suspendían del partido por violencia dentro del campus, no me importaba que mis compañeros me reclamaran más tarde, ni siquiera me importaba de que Tezuka probablemente se enojaría por mi actitud, pero tenía que golpear aquel cretino por haber dicho semejante cosa. Pero, no pude.

No me lo permitieron, ya que fue el mismo Tezuka quien me detuvo. Sujetando mi brazo firme me preguntó

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- Tezuka yo….

- ¿Te das cuenta que por esta actitud puedes poner en riesgo todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho el equipo por llegar hasta aquí?

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar preguntarme.

¿Tanto te importa el equipo¿tanto te importan los demás? Tanto… que tienes que aguantar que gentuza como esta hable mal de ti

Pero no le dije nada, guardé silencio hasta que nos fuimos de aquel lugar. No me hablaba, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, pero lo entendía. Yo sabía que no quería involucrar a nadie más en sus problemas. Conmigo ya tenía suficiente y más con mi actitud.

No pude evitar sentirme mal. En vez de ayudarlo lo estaba empeorando.

Pensaba que ya no pasarían más cosas malas después de esta, pero no fue así. Lo que me tocó ver fue algo mucho peor. Era como si mi vida se quebrara por un instante y el peor de mis miedos se hiciera realidad.

Tezuka había comenzado su partido contra el capitán del otro equipo. Todo iba bien hasta que.

- Oigan ¿no notan algo diferente en el capitán? – preguntó Echizen mientras miraba el partido

- ¿Algo diferente¿a que te refieres Echizen? - le preguntó Oishi.

- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Eiji mirando fijo – se ve que Tezuka está cansado.

- Pues claro, hace un calor horrible- comentó Momoshiro.

No es eso, el clima no debería ser un factor influyente para el – comentó Inui – ya que estamos acostumbrados a jugar con calores más intensos que estos, existe un 90 de que a Tezuka le esté sucediendo otra cosa.

Se estaban dando cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien con el capitán del equipo, pero no pude decirles nada, ya que me acordé de las palabras de él antes de venir a este lugar

"_**por favor, no le digas a nadie lo de mi enfermedad, hasta que yo les avise, quiero… jugar por ultima vez un partido con todos ustedes" **_

- Fujiko ¿tu sabes algo? – me preguntó Kikuramu

- Yo… - pero no le pude contestar ya que fui interrumpido por la peor escena de todas.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi como Tezuka caía al suelo de golpe, agarrándose el pecho mientras comenzaba a vomitar sangre.

- ¡¡¡Tezuka!!!! – grité mientras corría hacia él.

Tomándolo en mis brazos le pregunté

- ¿Qué sucede¿Qué sientes?

Pero su respuesta no fue más que una mancha de sangre que salió por su boca manchando todo mi uniforme. Cosa que realmente no me importó.

Toda la muchedumbre se acercó a presenciar la escena, realmente lo odiaba a todos. Su morbosidad era lo que odiaba. Quedándose parados observando como una persona sufría.

- ¡Rápido llamen a una ambulancia! – grité desesperado.

Acaricié sus cabellos y también su rostro para darme cuenta de lo peor, las manchas ya había llegado hasta su cuello.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta_, lo peor estaba comenzando_.

* * *

SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!!! de verdad, es que como que se me había hido la inspiración, pero ahora volvió y como tambien estoy trabajando en mi otro fic. entonces como que mi pequeño cerebro colpasa y se funde mi pc mental. pero bueno el siguiente cap lo tengo casi listo, me falta reestructurarlo bien. ah! por si no entendieron la estructura de este, los nombres que apareen entre () son los pensamientos de ellos. espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejen un review bonito. please haganme feliz. pk si no obtengo reviews no puedo continuar escribiendo. son como la gasolina de mi cerebro :)

bueno en el siguiente cap, les regalarpé un rollo de papel higenico para que lloren conmigo ToT

TT nos vemos

bai bai :)


	5. Impotencia

**Capitulo cinco**

**_Impotencia_.**

_**(Syuusuke)**_

"_Pero ¿ves que lo que te dije era cierto?" _

"_No puedo creerlo, tiene esa enfermedad"_

"_Pobresito… debe de sufrir bastante"_

"_Y a quien le importan, sin él podemos sacar el primer lugar"_

No, ya no quiero escucharlos más, no quiero seguir escuchando aquellos comentarios. Que no se dan cuenta del dolor que causan.

Por más que quisiera golpearlos, no podía. Ya que mi preocupación ahora era por otra cosa.

La persona más importante en toda mi vida, estaba sufriendo un dolor incomparable al del mundo entero.

Sosteniéndolo en mis brazos le suplicaba

- Tezuka, aguanta solo un poco más, enseguida va a llegar una ambulancia. –

Pero por más que tratara de sonar tranquilo, no lo estaba. Realmente estaba preocupado, tenía miedo, impotencia, desesperación y rabia. No sabía que hacer.

El hecho de tenerlo en mis brazos, vomitando sangre, respirando a penas y que cada un par de minutos gritara descomunalmente, me partía el alma. No queria verlo así.

"**_Cálmate, cálmate, tienes que ser fuerte. No rompas ahora."_**

Me lo exigía a cada un minuto, prácticamente me lo gritaba en mi cabeza, pero me costaba, mucho. Dolía, pero no tanto como a él.

Quince minutos habían pasado, y veía que el rostro de Tezuka palidecía más y más, fue en ese momento que mi desesperación llegó al límite.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no llega la ambulancia?! – grité

- Aquí están, Fuji. Tranquilo – me dijo la entrenadora quien se habría paso entre la gente para observar la escena atónita.

Dos hombres de celeste llegaron junto con una camilla, al verlos me sentí aliviados pero por otro lado tenía unas ganas enormes de reprocharles su tardanza.

- Está muy grave, avisa al hospital que vamos con una alerta tres – dijo uno de los paramédicos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿se va a poner bien, verdad? – pregunté

Cosa que nadie me respondió, simplemente me miraron, aunque no fuesen palabras ya sabía a lo que iba. Ya sabía a lo que tenía que aguantar.

Acompañé a Tezuka hasta que lo subieron al hospital, al momento en que nos vimos obligados a separar nuestra manos, pareció como si un trozo de mi alma hubiera sido arrancado abruptamente de mi ser.

No pude acompañarlo en la ambulancia ya que no me lo permitieron. Una vez que aquel sonido incomodo de aquel vehiculo desapareció en el ambiente. Me quedé paralizado.

Comencé a tiritar, observé que estaba manchado con sangre, su sangre.

Quería llorar, quería gritar a los mil vientos mi desesperación, pero aún así me limité a quedarme allí, como un tonto, un ser impotente. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. No quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie me hablara, no quería escuchar siquiera un mil y mísero comentario, lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

- Fuji… - escuché la voz del vice-capitán pero no respondí.

Me eché a correr, no me importaba si el clima se estaba volviendo frío. No me importaba si estaba por llover, solo corrí.

Corría y corría, hacia él, hacia su dolor y agonía.

Aunque no pudiera hacer nada… quería por lo menos estar a su lado.

**_(Tezuka)_**

Duele mucho más de lo que me imaginaba.

Duele incluso más que si estuviera siendo torturando.

¿Qué es ese ruido¿una ambulancia?

¿Tan mal estoy?

Al parecer, no pude jugar mi ultimo partido. Es una lastima.

Mi vista está nublosa y prácticamente no puedo enfocar bien, veo puras sombras y ninguna es como la de Fuji.

Me imagino que no le permitieron acompañarme… era de imaginarse.

Duele… demasiado…

Ya casi no puedo respirar bien, aunque tenga ahora una mascarilla de oxigeno, no puedo sentirlo.

Mis brazos están conectados a sueros y mi pecho descubierto a sido victimas de más aparatos.

Pero el dolor no se detiene… ni tampoco mi reloj biológico…

¿Es que acaso ya es mi fin¿tan rápido?

Pero… ¿Qué pasa ahora¿ya llegamos?

Me marean las luces fuertes, el pasillo se me hace eterno, pero la tortura no termina. No, todavía tocaba lo peor.

Más manos tocaban mi cuerpo, y más medicinas se inyectaban a mis venas.

Antivirales, dipironas, profenil… ¿Qué más?

Me mareo… muevo la cabeza para todos los lados lentamente.

- Tezuka-kun¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta una enfermera, pero no puedo contestarle.

Y es aquí, en donde comienzo a cerrar mis ojos...

Para dormir nuevamente.

_**(Syuusuke)**_

Prácticamente todo mojado y cansado llegué al hospital. Al ver el mesón de informaciones me acerco rápidamente.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – la secretaria me preguntó

- Tezuka Kunimitsu¿se encuentra aquí? – pregunté agitadamente.

Aquella secretaria mirándome con nerviosismo a causa de mi alteración me dijo

- El señor Tezuka Kunimitsu acaba de ser trasladado al piso dos. Habitación 203

Caminé rápidamente sin dar las gracias, me acerqué al ascensor pero este se demoraba mucho, por lo cual opté por seguir mi maratón infernal y subir las escaleras.

**Piso dos. **

Entré a un gran salón en donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones y con desesperación busqué la de él.

- 206. Paciente: Tezuka Kunimitsu. – leí la puerta pero antes de girar la perilla una voz me detuvo.

- ¿Syuusuke? – al escuchar mi nombre y reconocer esa voz me di la vuelta de inmediato.

- Hermana…. – dije casi con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes entrar a verlo. – me dijo – tienes que esperar hasta…

- ¡No puedo esperar! – Dije ya hostigado – Tezuka… él… está allí.. yo simplemente no puedo esperar. No, no puedo… yo….

Sentí como sus manos tocaron mis hombros y preocupada me dijo

- le dieron un medicamento, debe de estar dormido.

- No me importa…. – respondí – yo solo… quiero verlo

Mi vista estaba borroso por las lágrimas que llevaba acumulando hace más de media hora, cuado toda esta pesadilla comenzó.

Ante tal escena mi hermana se conmovió y con ternura me dijo.

- Esta bien, solo cinco minutos

- Muchas gracias, ne-san – agradecí de corazón

- Pero antes… - comenzó a decir – tienes que cambiarte esa ropa. Espérame aquí, te conseguiré un traje más limpio.

Se fue por unos momentos, para después volver con unos ropajes verdes. Pude entender al instante que se los había pedido a uno de los paramédicos que estaba de turno.

Después de haberme cambiado entré.

Aquella imagen me partió el alma.

Verte allí, con mascaras de oxígenos, vendas en el cuerpo y tu brazo conectado al suero. Fue una imagen que por todo ese momento, rogué ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar.

Quería ser yo quien estuviera conectado a esas maquinas, pero no tú.

E incluso…. Quería ser yo quien tuviera esa enfermedad… pero no tú.

Me senté a tu lado con muchas delicadezas, no quería despertarte, mientras observaba como luchabas por tu vida. El dolor que amantabas era mucho más de lo que me podía imaginar.

Acaricié tus cabellos con delicadeza mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por mis ojos. Las limpié bruscamente mientras continuaba acariciándote.

Sin querer, te desperté.

Adormecido por los remedios, te costó reaccionar, pero una vez que lo hiciste me miraste, agarraste mi mano y con una sonrisa me dijiste.

- Fuji… si me voy al cielo…no estaré tan lejos de ti. No hay necesidad de decir adiós… por favor no llores, porque siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Tonto… que estas diciendo? – Lloré - tu te vas a sanar, ya vas a ver que vas a volver a jugar, y vamos a volver a estar juntos y…

Vi como tus ojos se cerraron. Me asusté, pero después pude percatarme de que estabas durmiendo nuevamente.

Descansa… - le dije en susurros mientras besaba su frente y soltaba su mano.

Bruscamente limpié mis lagrimas, los ojos me ardían demasiado que ya casi no podía ver de lo tan hinchado que los tenía.

Salí de aquella habitación para escuchar a mi hermana que me dijo

- No tienes porque preocuparte, pronto se pondrá bien.

- Hai… - respondí casi inconciente. No razonaba lo que me hablaban. Solo caminaba.

- Debes irte a descansar, cualquiera cosa que suceda. Te avisaré – dijo mi hermana acariciando mis cabellos desordenados.

- Arigato… ne-san…. – agradecí retirándome del hospital

_**Aunque ahora se encuentre estable, su enfermedad va a seguir avanzando y cada vez se pondrá peor. **_

Eso era lo que no sabía, en ese entonces que me retiré del hospital, si hubiera sabido que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que lo iba a ver, por lo menos hubiera deseado haber estado más tiempo con él.

**_(Tezuka) _**

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta, que todo lo que giraba al mí alrededor no se había visto afectado por lo que me pasaba.

Al decir verdad, no podía afectarles a ellos.

No podía hacer nada…

Ni siquiera yo.

Mirando al mí alrededor, por medio de aquella ventana, vi como aquel sentimiento no afectaba a los demás.

Cada uno tiene sus propios problemas, cada uno lucha por vivir en este mundo, ya sea de cualquier forma.

Es una selva…

El mas fuerte sobrevive mientras el más débil es devorado.

Y allí cuando me pregunto.

¿Qué soy yo?

¿Un ser fuerte o uno débil?

Por mucho tiempo di la imagen de un hombre correcto, que ni las emociones ni sentimientos se veían reflejados en mi rostro, solo aquella firmeza característica de mí. Pero ahora… ¿Qué?

Día tras día esta enfermada avanza, aquella que no tiene nombre, aquella que se desconoce su origen. Pues yo quise darle uno, "soledad"

Si ese nombre calza perfecto, ya que es así como te maltrata.

Como aleja a las personas de tu lado, y como a la vez de demuestra que por más que estés rodeado de amigos, ellos no son más que personas al igual que tu, que por el hecho de saber que estas enfermo, se alejan de tu lado o simplemente se limitan a decir: "lo siento mucho", "que triste que algo así te haya sucedido".

¿Creen que esas palabras sirven?

¿Acaso creen que su lastima te va a curar?

Pero no puedes culparlos, no. Porque son personas al igual que tu, con sus problemas y todo.

Pero ¿que hay de la ayuda que les brindaste cuando más te necesitaron?, acaso no estaba yo allí para ellos.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerlos entrar en razón. No

Porque sus cerebros todavía no asimilan la realidad, o simplemente estaban tan sumergidos en su angustia, en sus problemas que no les dio tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Al igual que yo.

Por eso no puedo culpar a nadie, ni reprocharles nada. Lo único que me queda es luchar por mi mismo.

Y es aquí en donde la rueda del destino sigue girando constantemente.

Por más que tu existencia deje de existir, el mundo no se va acabar, y aquella rueda no va a dejar de girar, porque aunque tú mueras, hay otra vida que nace. Ya sea mejor o peor que la tuya.

Dios nos dio libre alderío, pero el destino no, el te escoge. El sabe como hacerte pagar cada acto que tú cometes, si es bueno te da una recompensa pero si es malo te castiga con lo mismo.

Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y es verdad, ahora que estoy a punto de perder mi vida lentamente, me doy cuenta de cuanto la valoro.

Ahora que tuve a Fuji me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, y también, lloro porque no quiero perderlo.

Es por eso que me gustaría disfrutar el poco tiempo que me queda de vida, pero eso ya es algo imposible para mí, me dijeron muchas cosas que son ciertas

No puedo ser egoísta, no puedo quererlo todo para mí, hasta el momento en que yo me vaya, porque si lo hago¿Qué va a pasar con el¿con sus sueños? "tiene que seguir adelante" la típica frase. Sería algo irresponsable decírselo.

¿Qué pasa si no lo supera nunca?

¿Qué pasa si decide seguirme?

No, no puedo permitirlo, simplemente no puedo ser así.

(Flash Back)

_**(Tezuka)**_

Una vez que volví a recuperarme un poco de aquel ataque recibí una visita inesperada.

- ¿Tezuka-kun?

- Hai – me incorporé de inmediato al sentir la voz de una delicada mujer que me estaba llamando.

¿La hermana de Fuji? Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó aún estando en la puerta.

- Si, por su puesto adelante – le indiqué una silla para que pudiera sentarse

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó delicadamente

- Mejor, gracias – contesté. Realmente no sabía a que se debía su visita pero de todas formas esperé paciente hasta averiguarlo

- Me alegro – contestó feliz sonriéndome de la misma forma que Fuji lo hacía. Ahora veo que esa sonrisa es de familia.

- ¿y bien¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? – le pregunté con amabilidad, ya que sabía que su visita no se basaba solamente en un gesto cordial

- Tezuka-kun… tu sabes que he vino a hablar contigo. Se trata de Syuusuke.

- ¿le pasó algo? – pregunte preocupado

- No, no se trata de eso, se trata de tu relación con el. – al escucharla abrió los ojos de par en par, hasta ahora nadie sabía lo que ambos sentíamos, solo nosotros mismos eramos testigos de nuestro amor

- No es necesario que me lo oculten – agregó – lo sé porque conozco a mi hermano, tanto a Syuusuke como Yuuta. Y por lo mismo como hermana mayor que soy, debo protegerlos. Sé que tu salud no está en las mejores condiciones, por los exámenes he visto que padeces de una enfermedad extraña la cual hasta el día de hoy no tiene cura y conlleva a la muerte. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, y es por eso que no es recomendable que aumente más el peso de tus preocupaciones. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- No exactamente – le respondí confuso.

- Lo diré directamente, Tezuka-kun, será mejor que termines la relación que tienes con mi hermano.

Así de simple, sin ningún remordimiento, lo dijo.

- Yo… - intenté mascullar algunas palabras, pero instantáneamente, como si aquellas palabras fuera un gatillo que activara mi tristeza, no pude decirle nada, ya que el simple hecho de sepárame de él me dolía.

- lo digo por tu bien y por el de Fuji. Tú necesitas de alguien que esté contigo siempre, incondicionalmente, alguien que pueda soportar la carga de tenerte en ese estado, cosa que Fuji no será capaz de hacerlo. Él tan solo es un niño de 17 años, no tiene idea de la tremenda responsabilidad que se está cargando a los hombros. Tezuka-kun si tú mueres, probablemente Fuji no lo soportará

¿A que se refiere con que no lo soportará¿Acaso la hermana de Fuji está insinuando que él va a…? pero la duda me la aclaró al instante. Como leyéndome la mente respondió

- Querrá seguirte – dijo amargamente – sé que Fuji te adora más que a nada en este mundo, al igual que tú, de eso no me cabe duda, pero ¿que pasa si el algún día se cansa de toda esta responsabilidad?, en ese momento probablemente tu también sufrirías y eso te haría mucho peor para tu salud.

No creo que Fuji se comporte de esa manera, realmente no lo creo. Pero… si yo muero, probablemente lo que dice ella sería cierto, Fuji querría terminar con su propia vida.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar lo que me había dicho aquella noche.

"_**Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, es por eso que no te dejaré nunca Tezuka…te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas" **_

¡A eso se refería! Cuando me dijo: "te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas", no solo se trataba de una frase bonita, sino que esa eran sus intenciones…

Miré nuevamente al piso y tomando aire le dije

- Entiendo… haré… todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

- Arigato… Tezuka-kun…Hontoni… Arigato – lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la muchacha, como si las palabras que le había dicho le hubieran devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

- Discúlpame por pedirte algo así – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Intenté llorar, pero no me lo permití. Apreté fuertemente mis puños, "No salgan, no salgan, no lo hagan" me lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no me hicieron caso, cayeron de mis ojos. En ese mismo instante entró mi madre y al verme preocupada se acercó a mí y abrazándome me preguntó

- Kuminitsu¿Qué sucede¿te duele algo?

No le contesté, simplemente la abrasé. Me aferré a ella como su fuera lo único que me quedaba, de echo era lo único, ya que después de que la vida me estaba siendo arrebatada, también tuve que dejar ir a la persona que más amaba.

_**(Fin flash back)**_

_**(Syuusuke)**_

Una carta, eso fue lo único que recibí de parte de él.

No sabía porque no podía verlo, al principio entendía que era porque todavía se encontraba muy delicado pero ya ha pasado prácticamente una semana y todavía no puedo verlo.

Cansado ya de esperar, me adelante y consulté a una enfermera el porque e tenían prohibido la entrada a su habitación. Su respuesta fue lo que más me impactó.

- El joven Kunimitsu nos pidió de favor que no viniera a verlo más. No es saludable para él.

¿Qué no me quiere ver más¿Qué mi presencia le hace mal¿Qué significa todo esto?. La voz de la enfermera me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Pero me pidió que le entregara esto.

Alzando su mano me alcanzó un sobre. En estaba escrito con letra manuscrita de muy mala forma mi nombre.

Lo tomé dudoso y me fui del hospital.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a un puente. Fue allí en donde me detuve y comencé a leer.

_Fuji: _

_Entiendo la situación por la que estoy pasando y no veo mejorías. Los médicos me dicen que aún hay esperanza, pero solo se que son mentiras. Se que no me quedaría mucho tiempo, a lo más un par de meses, como máximo seis. Y es que esta vez no saldré del hospital. Prácticamente ya no puedo ni levantar un vaso y las manchas ya se están haciendo visibles por más que las trate de ocultar. _

_Es por eso que te pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer. Eres lo máximo que me ha pasado en la vida, sin tu amor no me imaginaría que llegaría a resistir tanto, siento rabia de no poder compartir el tiempo que me queda contigo, pero sé que es lo mejor. Sin mí tú podrás seguir estudiando, ya no perderías clases y te recuperarías en tus estudios. Entrarás a la universidad que más quieres y podrás seguir jugando tenis así como me hubiera gustado a mí. _

_Hubiéramos sido felices si esta enfermedad no hubiese aparecido, ya siento que no puedo luchar por más tiempo al saber que estoy arruinando tu vida. _

_Tú sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, el hecho de ver que ni siquiera puedo escribir bien, es la prueba que necesitas. Decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quiere decir exactamente que toda mi felicidad se reduce a ti. Es que si tu no me hubieras apoyado tanto, a estas alturas ya me habría muerto y de eso el mundo entero está de testigo. Sé que si me hubieran dicho que solo una persona podía salvarme, ese sin lugar a dudas hubieras sido tú… es por esa misma razón que ya… no puedo verte…_

_Por favor no vuelvas al hospital… no me busques… continúa tu vida, como si yo ya hubiese desaparecido de la tuya. _

_Ya no puedo seguir destruyendo la vida de la persona que ha llenado de felicidad la mía… _

_Perdóname… _

_Pero esto es todo lo que un enfermo como yo puede hacer por ti… _

_Te amo…_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

Fue en ese momento que mi vida se detuvo…

* * *

/Repartiendo rollos de papel higenico a sus lectoras mientras los mokitos se le caen por la nariz/

Uta que me costó escribir este cap, me diO MUCHA PENAAAAAAA. (TTToTTT) (TT)uffff además de ser sadica soy masokista yo. jojojoo

Algo que alomejor les llamara la atencion es que la hermana de Fuji aqui la puse como enfermera, bueno no se si sserá en realidad, pero como no se en que trabaja la puse a trabajar en hospital xDDD.

bueno actualicé rápido porque no se si iba a tener más tiempo más adelante por lo que viajo a estudiar a otra cuidad, pero no se preocupen en la U hay internet asike cuando Tenga el otro cap listo lo subo, el proximo será el ultimo. asike esperenlos con ansias.

Otro detalle, no se que le pasa a mi cuenta de fanfiction, que no me llegan los reviews, asike si no se los respondo es por eso. que no me llega el avisoa mi mail, no me llega el aviso ni siquiera cuando subo la historia ToT

bueno y eso...

espero que les haya gustado. y please no me maten por lo de la carta. ejeje ya?? sean buenas conmigo y dejenme un review. aunque sea para reclamarme de lo mala que soy con esta pareja xDDD

nos vemos m

bai bai :D


	6. Para cuando nos volvamos a ver

**Capitulo Final**

_**Para cuando nos volvamos a ver.**_

__

Estaba parado en frente de él, al que llaman Dios. Había salido de mi casa después de aquella discusión tan fuerte que había tenido con mi hermana.

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, solo permití que mis pies me llevaran a donde quisieran y fue entonces cuando llegué a parar aquí.

Una humilde capilla cerca del parque.

Me llamó tanto la atención, que no sabiendo lo que hacia entré.

Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no había nadie más que Dios y yo. Me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba su imagen, la cual estaba en la muralla arriba del altar, no sabiendo que decir comencé a hablar.

_No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que hago aquí_

_Al decir verdad no planeé llegar hasta este punto. _

_Me parece mentira que esté en frente de ti diciéndote como me siento_

_Pero es que_… - comencé a llorar – _no se a quien mas recurrir_

_Debo darte las gracias, por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerlo_

_Y más aún por permitir que Tezuka estuviera cerca de mi, tanto como amigo y como amante. _

_Si rezando fueran la manera más correcta de agradecerte, tendría que rezar como diez mil padres nuestros y otros mil aves marías. _

_Pero lamentablemente no puedo agradecerte de que ahora te lo quieras llevar de mi lado_… - sentía mis mejillas rojas y húmedas, el líquido derramado por mis ojos cayó al contacto de mis labios. Era salado. Sin importarme continué.

_No puedo reprocharte nada, ya que desde que nací me diste una buena familia, unos hermanos maravillosos y me diste la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona a la que mas amo. _

_Es un hombre, al igual que yo, eso lo sé. Una relación como esta no es permitida por los de tu iglesia, más bien es condenada. Pero yo creo que ante tus ojos, todos somos iguales¿no es así? _

_Si este es el castigo que tenemos que soportar por amarnos, por vivir un amor impuro e impropio moralmente, lo acepto. _

_Pero… no lo mates…_ - me arrodille ante él y suplicándole le dije

_Si alguien tiene que sufrir todo ese dolor, toda aquella enfermedad, por favor que sea yo, pero no él. Ya no quiero verlo así._ – no me había dado cuenta que ahora mi suplica había aumentado volumen y ahora le rogaba a gritos

_Te lo pido a ti, ya que tu eres el único capaz de salvarlo, eres el único que puede hacer algo para evitar su muerte. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada…_ - y apoyando mi frente en el suelo continué con mi suplica

_Por favor, sálvalo, es lo único que te pido. Por favor…_

_ ...  
_

_**Tuve un sueño, en el cual tú y yo estábamos reunidos.**_

_**Éramos felices, y nada de lo que estaba pasando en este momento era realidad.**_

__

Cansado de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo, intenté dormir.

Pero inmediatamente tuve miedo y desperté.

Me encontraba transpirando, con la respiración agitada, pues todo aquello era causado por el miedo que sentía.

Mi madre, quien estaba al lado mío, despertó al verme. Se acercó a mi y preocupada me preguntó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kunimitsu? – ante tal pregunta intenté contestarle

- No… puedo… dormir…

- ¿Por qué¿te duele algo? – preguntó mi madre con preocupación y cariño

- Tengo miedo… de cerrar mis… ojos… - respiré – y nunca… más… poderlos …abrir.

Ante aquella respuesta mi madre me miró con demasiada tristeza. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por lo cual desee en ese mismo instante desaparecer de una vez por todas y terminar con aquel sufrimiento que les estaba causando a todos los que me rodeaban.

"_**si mi muerte puede calmar aquel sufrimiento que les estoy causando, prefiero que llegue de una vez por todas"**_

Debe de estar… durmiendo… - dije casi en susurros, pero aún así mi madre me escuchó por lo cual me preguntó

- ¿De quien hablas?

- De… Fuji – respondí mirando hacia la ventana

- Ahora que lo dices… hace bastante tiempo que no lo he visto¿Por qué será? – me preguntó

- Porque… yo le pedí que no… viniera nunca… más – mis ojos brillaron, pero no de alegría sino a causa de las lágrimas que intentaba retener. Mi madre supo de inmediato que aquella respuesta me dolía, ya que sabía que Syuusuke era alguien demasiado especial para mí.

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me preguntó triste - ¿Por qué alejaste de tu lado a la persona que te daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo?

- No puedo ser tan egoísta… - respondí esquivando su mirada, arrojando mis lagrimas a la almohada mientras respiraba profundo – el tiene derecho a…. seguir con su vida. …No puedo destruir la suya.

Al ver como mi vida se iba destruyendo de a pedazos enormes, mi madre se limitó a llorar conmigo, mientras que yo intentaba acurrucarme en sus brazos.

Mi enfermedad ya no tenía remedio.

No se como pude quedarme dormido, pero al fin lo logré.

Fue en ese entonces cuando te vi. De espaldas hacia mí, estabas llorando en tu cama como si no hubiera nada en este mundo que pudiera calmar tu pena.

Me dio mucha tristeza verte así por lo cual me acerqué a ti.

Intenté abrazarte pero no pude. Era como si fuera un fantasma.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en tu pieza. Todo estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas, e incluso en el aire no había otra cosa que se respiraba más que tristeza.

Aunque no pudieras verme, me acerqué a ti. Me arrodille a orillas de tu cama, y vi como las lagrimas corrían por tu rostro. Imagen suficiente para lastimarme.

No quería verte mal, no quería verte llorar.

Intenté acariciar tus cabellos, pero no pude. Solo me limité a rozar tu rostro, aquel tan hermoso y angelical que ahora estaba siendo dañado por aquel liquido que humedecían tus mejillas.

Me quedé pegado mirándote tiernamente, rogando para que pararas de llorar, ignoraba la razón de tu llanto, pero al escuchar mi nombre de tus labios me di cuenta de la razón de tu llanto.

- Tezuka… - dijiste amargamente mientras cerrabas tus ojos para dar nacimiento a más lágrimas y permitirles que bañaran tu rostro de tristeza y amargura.

Me odié, te juro que desee golpearme a mi mismo, por ser el causante de tu dolor. Pero lo que más me rompió el alma fue ver que tú no me odiabas, que tu llanto no era de odio hacia mí por haberte alejado de mi lado, sino por saber que yo estaba sufriendo, que yo estaba enfermo y que tú no podías hacer nada por sanarme.

Mi mano permaneció en tu mejilla hasta que decidiste darte la vuelta y darme la espalda, fue en ese entonces cuando me recosté a tu lado y rodeando mis brazos en tu cuerpo te abracé diciendo

- Aunque sea solo por esta noche, me quedaré contigo, aunque me vaya de este mundo, yo siempre seguiré a tu lado.

Y como si mi voz hubiera llegado a tus oidos dijiste en voz alta

- Muchas gracias, por favor, no me dejes solo… Nunca.

Aquel sueño que tuve lo sentí tan real, que imaginé que ya había llegado al cielo, y que tús brazos me habían dado la bienvenida.

_**(Syuusuke)**_

No supe hasta cuanto me duró la pena que tenía, después de llegar de la iglesia, sentía mi cuerpo cansado. Lo único que quería era dormir.

Entré a mi habitación, las luces en toda la casa estaban apagadas, mi hermana ya se había ido a trabajar. Aunque en la mañana la odiaba por aquella pelea, ya a esta hora se me había pasado, después de pensar un buen rato durante la tarde, llegué a la conclusión de que ella lo había echo con buenas intenciones, pero aún así no compartía su pensamiento.

Me saqué la chaqueta que llevaba para el frío, reemplazándola por un polerón oscuro.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había hecho durante esa tarde, después de haber ido a aquella capilla, me había tranquilizado bastante. No entendía porque, pero al haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas a Dios, sentí que ya no podía hacer nada más por él y sentí toda la fatiga que había tenido que soportar mi cuerpo.

"_**ya no puedo hacer nada por salvarlo" **_

Al pensar en eso, no pude evitar sentirme impotente nuevamente. Realmente odiaba aquel sentimiento pero aún así era verdad.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí el peso de la pena nuevamente resonar en mi corazón. Como si nada lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro, cerré mis ojos para impedir que siguieran cayendo, pero fue inútil, caían más y más.

Era tanto mi delirio que imaginé tu presencia en mi habitación, allí arrodillado en mi cama, delante de mí, intentando acariciarme.

Sentí tu mano en mi rostro como si intentaras de limpiar mis lágrimas. Pero no pudiste.

Mi brazo derecho se estaba entumeciendo por lo pesado de mi cuerpo que decidí girarme hacia el otro lado.

Pensaba que ya no te sentiría, pero fue todo al revés. Tus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo apegándome al tuyo, intentando aliviar mi pena.

Después de todo, siempre fuiste así, preocupado por los demás. Aunque seas tu el que está sufriendo más que nadie, aún así te preocupas por mi.

Fue por eso que lo único que pude decirte fue:

"_**Muchas gracias, por favor, no me dejes solo… Nunca."**_

Después caí en un sueño profundo, del cual no quería despertar, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que ya no podía más, tenía que verte, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirte lo que pensaba y nadie me detendría, siquiera mi propia hermana.

Me levanté de prisa, no supe ni como me bañé.

Salí de mi casa y tomé el primer taxi que me llevara al hospital. Enfrentaría mi destino, me revelaría ante todos, e incluso me quemaría en el mismo infierno, pero no pienso dejarte solo.

Si por amarnos nos van a castigar, entonces compartamos nuestros castigos juntos.

Y si solo tu tienes que sufrir aquella enfermedad, entonces yo te cuidaré hasta que me muera contigo.

Al llegar al hospital subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al piso en donde te entrabas, mi hermana estaba allí. Intentó detenerme

- Fuji, tu sabes que no puedes….

- Si puedo – respondí firme – y lo voy a hacer.

- Syuusuke, si insistes, tendré que llamar a seguridad – amenazó mi hermana

- Llames a quien llames¡no impedirás que cuide de la persona a la que más amo! – aquella frase resonó por todo el piso, llamando la atención de todas las enfermeras que se encontraban allí.

- ¡No pienso abandonar a Tezuka, nunca más. Voy a cuidarlo, y voy a salvarlo aunque me cueste toda la vida que me queda por delante!.

Diciendo esto ultimo, me abrí paso para entrar a la habitación.

Al entrar. Vi que la camilla en donde se encontraba él estaba cubierta con unas cortinas que mantenían distancia entre el paciente y las visitas.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama y sin correr la cortina escuché su voz.

- ¿Madre… eres… tú? - su voz sonaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Armándome de valor le respondí

- Soy yo.

- ¿Syuusuke? – preguntó, en su voz se notó sorprendido pero a la vez parecía feliz.

- ¿Qué…haces…aquí? – preguntó con dificultad.

- Vine – comencé a hablar con determinación – vine, porque no pienso cumplir con lo que me pediste. No puedo hacerlo.

- Probablemente yo no sé nada de ti, Pero aún así, habiendo más de un millón de personas, te encontré. – tomé aire y continué –

_Se que no tengo ninguna base para decir esto pero… es lo que realmente siento _

_No hay peleas que sean triviales, y si no podemos vivir juntos al mismo tiempo entonces, todas nuestras emociones y sufrimientos, todas son una mentira. _

_Una vez te dije, que si tan solo fuera por un momento, no quería separarme de ti. También te dije, que no quiero amar a nadie más que no fueras tú, tan bien te prometí que estaría siempre contigo, que no quiero olvidar nuestros sueños, y que incluso si aparecieran más personas en mi vida, no las quiero, porque al único que quiero y que siempre voy a querer será a ti. _

No hubo respuesta de tu parte, pensé que te habías enojado, pero al ver que tu mano intentó correr la cortina que nos separaba haciéndose paso a buscar la mía. Me di cuenta de que tu sentías lo mismo.

Me puse de pie y corrí aquella cortina que nos separaba, para tomar tu mano, acercarla a mi pecho y decirte.

- Es por eso, que no quiero separarme nunca más de ti.

Fue tanta la emoción que no pudiste articular palabra alguna, simplemente me sonreíste y vi como un par de lágrimas cayeron por tu rostro, las limpié y besándote en la frente dije

"_**Me quedaré así, para siempre contigo hasta que llegue el día en que podamos caminar de la mano juntos, hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver."**_

_(Tres Meses después)_

Mirándome al espejo, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que hace un tiempo atrás bañaba mi cuerpo de marcas con colores extraños, ahora estaba desapareciendo. Prácticamente no quedaba vestigio alguno de aquella enfermedad, e incluso lo que decía el doctor ni el mismo se lo creía.

_(Flash Back) _

- Es realmente un milagro – repetía el doctor mientras observaba los exámenes – de entre todas las personas que presentaron esta enfermedad, solo Tezuka fue el que se salvó. A él se le aplicó el mismo tratamiento que a los demás pacientes, e incluso se veía que tampoco la medicina surgía efecto en él pero aún así, como por arte de un milagro, de la noche a la mañana su organismo pareció reaccionar y ahora no tiene absolutamente nada.

- ¿De verdad doctor? – preguntó feliz la madre de Tezuka

- La pura y santa verdad, en cuestión de tiempo, le daremos de alta – indicó el doctor – pero aún así tiene que permanecer en observación por un tiempo limitado, no mucho, es para cuidar que no vuelvan a haber recaídas.

_(Fin flash Back) _

Desde entonces han pasado tres meses y me parece mentira que ahora me encuentre en mi casa, mirándome al espejo y verme usar de nuevo el uniforme del colegio.

- Kuminitsu, debes apresurarte o llegarás tarde – dijo mi madre desde la cocina

- Hai – contesté tomando mi bolso y bajando de inmediato.

Después de tomar mi desayuno me dirigí hacia el colegio, hacia mucho tiempo que no caminaba por aquel recorrido hacia el colegio, todo me parecía tan nostálgico ya que había sido hacia algún tiempo atrás que pensé que jamás lo volvería a caminar.

Llegando al colegio vi como todos se sorprendieron con mi llegada, felices mis compañeros y profesores me dieron la bienvenida, pero ninguna se comparó con la de mis compañeros del club de tenis.

- Imposible… es el capitán. – dijo atónito Ryoma

- ¡Está bien!

- Está sano y salvo Nyaaaaaaa

- ¡Tezuka, está recuperado y ha venido a clases!

- El capitán esta de vuelta fshhhhh

- Las probabilidades de que superara aquella enfermedad eran del 0,02, me alegro haberme equivocado – dijo feliz Inui acomodándose sus anteojos.

- Eso era de esperarse, después de todo, Tezuka Kunimitsu es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. – Dijo Fuji acercándose a mí. A lo que yo le respondí

- Mi fortaleza se debe todo gracias a ti – acto seguido se abalanzó hacia mí y abrazándome fuertemente me dijo

- Bienvenido capitán, me alegra mucho de que hayas vuelto. – me acerqué a él y besando sus labios le dije:

- Y a mi me alegra nuevamente estar junto a ti.

Si no hubiera sido porque siempre estuvo a mi lado, nada de esto hubiera sido posible

"**_Es por eso que cuando dije que si de ti dependiera salvarme, no me equivoqué, ya que fuiste tú quien me devolvió la vida." _**

"**_Muchas gracias, gracias a ti puedo estar nuevamente con la persona que amo a mi lado, recuerda Tezuka, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ya que no hay nadie a quien ame más en esta vida que a ti."_**

_** Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y por fin les traigo el capitulo final de este FanFic ue lo empecé hace bastante tiempo. Ustedes sabian que mis intenciones eran de matar a Tezuka xDDD pero a pedido de muchas, practicamente de todas, lo dejé vivo y recuperado. (miren que buena soy yo xDDD). Bueno mis queridas leectoras, espero que el capitulo final haya sido de su agrado. debo darles mis mas sinceros agradecimietos a:**_

amynaoko , anyee Eri-kun,Akaya-Sama, killuki-coni. pero en especial a mis grandes admradoras las que leen casi todas las locuras que escribo xDD:

SuMiKo hoi hoi, Chris M Black, tatyscor , Puroppu.

Muchas gracias a ustedes, sin su apoyo jamás hubiera terminado este fic, y ninguno de mis otros fics. _** SInceramente GRACIAS :)  
**_


End file.
